


Drunk Off My Ass And So In Love With You

by haroldstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldstyles/pseuds/haroldstyles





	Drunk Off My Ass And So In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doncasterly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncasterly/gifts).



They'd both been pissed beyond any clear vision, Harry's head leaning heavy on Niall's shaky shoulder. It was a typical Friday night, the other boys went off to the pub and picked up some blokes or birds, and Harry and Niall stayed back at the hotel and drank themselves stupid. 

As per usual, the two were close to retching, empty bottles lying before the king-sized mattress, blue and green eyes lidded towards a hazy television. A prodding in the back of the elder boy's mind reminded him that Louis, Liam, and Zayn would likely be back soon, and he slurred such to a woozy Harry, who was now plopped behind him on the bed.

"Mate, we should..we gotta get up! Gotta g'up, 'mon."

Harry groaned obnoxiously, feeling a bit of bile rise up in his throat. His groan turned into a whine as he threw himself from the bed to the large bathroom, where he chucked up every bit of liquid he'd consumed in a three-hour vicinity.

Niall cringed at the sound of the vomiting, his heart going out to his drunken friend. 

Harry came out of the toilet with a cleaner mouth and another deep groan pulling from his throat. 

"Y'right, man?" Niall tried.

Harry just nodded his way, flopping back onto the bed beside him. They sat in silence for a good minute or two before Niall had to cough, quickly apologizing afterward.

"Niall, y'don't have to say sorry for breaking the silence."

The blonde began laughing, which spiraled into both men giggling like mad, falling backwards into each other. Their faces were centimeters apart, just a breath away from one another.

"Hey," Niall whispered, still laughing softly.

"Hi," Harry chuckled back, eyes searching Niall's face.

The space was closed before either of them knew it, the two kissing furiously, hands roaming each other's torsos with fervor. As their tongues began to wander, an opening door was heard.

"Yo, we're ho--Whoa, guys!" Louis bellowed, causing the boys to stop their snogging and pull away bashfully. 

Zayn came in behind, eyeing them both, puzzled. "Were you two..?"

Louis cut him off saying, "yes."

Zayn nodded simply, walking out the door and back to the other room where Liam had gone.

Harry and Niall were both looking down ashamedly, when Louis raised a brow towards them. 

"Boys, you were kissing; what a bloody big deal _that_ is! Go on, continue, I'll get out of your hair. Good night, babes."

He walked out, closing the door, and leaving the two men grinning.

"That was--"

"Good?"

"Yeah, very good," Niall chuckled.

Harry kissed him again, and knocked him down on the bed, smiling.


End file.
